Mujer de lujo
by AnabellsPattz
Summary: Eso es lo que quiero para mi vida porque crecí y esa frase trillada que nos enseñan de niños "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" hoy cobra más sentido para mí.Mini Sog Fic tres capitulos


Mini SongFic

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es mia y contara de tres capítulos

. Basada en la Canción de Arjona –Mujer de Lujo-

Te vistes de azul para opacar el cielo,  
Y consigues espejos para estar bien segura,  
Que eres bella,  
Y que hay que ofrecerte tributos de sol si regalas un beso...

Una persona pude enamorarse muchas veces y amar de distintas maneras, porque no hay solo una forma de hacerlo, cada persona que se cruza en nuestro camino es por una razón. Esta es la historia de mi vida o de parte de ella, esa parte de mi vida que me marco y me hizo convertirme en el hombre que ahora soy.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy un joven empresario que a mis treinta años me he convertido modestia aparte en uno de los hombres mas influyentes en el mudo de las finanzas. Tengo lo que todo hombre sueña con tener dinero, fama, mujeres, una familia que me ama. Todo el que me conoce me envidia o me teme. Creí tenerlo todo hasta esta noche en este simple bar al cual acudí con mis amigos para festejar otro de mis grandes logros empresariales para decirlo de una manera más corriente esta noche soy tres veces más rico de lo que era esta mañana y cuando me levante era uno de los diez hombres con menos de treinta y cinco años más ricos del mundo así que se darán una idea de lo que les hablo.

Estaba tomando con mis amigos Emmett, Garrett, mi padre aunque no cuenta solo me felicito tomo una cerveza y volvió a casa para estar con mama, y Jasper que muy pronto cambiara la condición de ser mi mejor amigo y convertirse en mi cuñado. Cuando ya llevábamos la quinta cerveza cada uno Emmett y Garrett salieron en busca de chicas yo me quede con Jasper un rato más me daba pena dejar al imbécil solo en la mesa pero luego recordé que nadie lo mando a atarse el cuello y comprometerse con mi hermana ahora no le queda más que mirar pero no tocar.

Estábamos charlando cuando la vi la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto en ese momento me olvide de todo especialmente de mi nombre, la mujer que bailaba de manera tan putamente erótica en la pista, era el sueño de cualquier hombre heterosexual que pisa el planeta tierra. Era una Rubia alta de 1,75 piel bronceada, cintura de avispa y unas caderas que se movían invitando al pecado, su cabello caía lacio hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros sus piernas eran una perdición para cualquier hombre. No aguate la tentación. Vi como varios hombres la miraban y ella disfrutaba de la atención que todos le prestaban, en un momento de su baile ella se detiene a observar lo que provocaba en los caballeros del lugar muchos la admiraban con la misma cara de bobo que suponía hasta yo tenía, o importaba si estaban solos o acompañados, la veo guiñarle el ojo a un hombre acompañado al parecer con su novia él le devuelve el gesto que no le pasa desapercibido a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y comienzan una pelea bastante acalorada y la chica sale del local como alma que lleva el diablo, el tipo se queda un minuto sopesando sus posibilidades con la rubia o ir tras su chica y resignado sale detrás de la chica después de darle una mirada a esa diosa que se encontraba en la pista. Ella al ver lo que había provocado suelta una carcajada como disfrutando lo que había provocado.

Esa diosa de vestido azul iba a ser mía era mi propósito, era la mujer que un hombre como yo necesitaba. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se acerco a la barra en el reflejo del espejo que se encontraba detrás de las botella pude apreciar la mirada más azul que jamás hubiera visto, solo se podía comparar con la profundidad del océano revuelto, un azul casi violeta. Pero lo que menos me interesaban de ella eran sus ojos, me acerque por detrás y con la voz más seductora la invite una copa, sí lo sé muy cliché pero nunca fui un hombre muy imaginativo a la hora de ligar, una sonrisa un halago y a la cama, me miro con sus extensas pestañas, primero fue una mirada de desdén la que me dedico como si ella estuviera por encima de cualquier mortal pero cuando poso su mirada en mi sus ojos cambiaron se volvieron mas dulces y se tiñeron con algo que identifique como lujuria y diversión.

Pasamos la noche coqueteando, ella se veía como una niña jugando a ser mujer no era para nada la mujer fatal que yo creía que era, tenía una mezcla de inocencia y seducción que me cautivo y me volvió loco, cuando la noche termino me tenía en sus manos lo sé y ella lo sabía. Esa fue la primera vez que yo Edward Cullen me enamore, solo una noche basta para que le entregara mi corazón, esa parte de mí que nunca creí entregarle a nadie.

La acompañe hasta su auto y le pedí su número, no me lo quiso dar me pidió el mío y como el hombre desesperado que era se lo di pidiéndole que me llamara, porque si yo que me creía dueño del mundo le estaba pidiendo a una mujer que acabo de conocer que me llamara. Ella dijo que lo pensaría y se despidió de mí con un fugaz beso en las comisuras de mis labios. Y cuando vi su auto alejándose jure que esa mujer iba ser mía. Porque Tanya Denali sería mi mujer de eso no tengo dudas.

Un narciso el instinto que domina tú esencia,  
Y es idiota el consumo de mi tiempo contigo,  
Sueños rotos,  
Los que me vas dejando en mi activo de vida...

Luego de esa noche pasaron dos meses sin saber noticias de ella. La busque pero no podía dar con ella. Una mañana mi secretaria me informo que había una mujer sin cita que quería verme. Estaba hasta la mierda de trabajo y me las agarre con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de echarla de mi oficina unos golpes me interrumpieron y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando por ella entro la razón de mi insomnio en los últimos dos meses. Tanya Denali estaba en mi oficina se encontraba más hermosa de lo que yo poda recordarla mis fantasías no le hacían justicia. Le dije a mi secretaria que nos dejara solos.

Cuando sus ojos violetas se posaron en mi, su mirada era la de una niña que sabe ha hecho una travesura. Desde ese día no pude dejarla ir nuevamente.

Ella trabajaba de modelo, así que estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de ella. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se apareció en mi oficina, dos desde que la hice mi novia. Tanya a veces se comportaba como una niña caprichosa y demandante a pesar que debido a su trabajo no nos veíamos mucho, siempre estaba ocupada cuando quería salir con ella o tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. A mi familia no le caía muy bien especialmente a mis hermanas Kate y Alice, les molestaban según ellas sus actitudes y decían que no me quería que solo estaba conmigo solo por conveniencia. Yo se que era mentira. Es verdad que yo le proporcionaba todos sus caprichos pero lo hacía porque quería y porque podía que más quería yo ver que a mi amor feliz y más si eran con cosas que le podía dar como zapatos y vestidos de diseñador, joyas, autos. Me encantaba mantenerla feliz y contenta, ella era la mujer perfecta para mí y mientras yo pudiera complacerla lo haría.

Ya llevábamos un año saliendo, la seguía amando de la misma manera pero Tania cada vez era más fría, no tenía mucho tiempo para mi, tenía que estar sacando cita con su asistente, siempre estaba ocupada. Nuestra relación se estaba enfriando y yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer le iba a proponer que fuera mi esposa. Quería formar una familia junto a ella. Ya nada queda de ese Edward Mujeriego que solo pensaba en follar. Ahora soñaba con la casa, con los niños hasta con un perro, quería llegar del trabajo y encontrar en nuestro hogar a mi mujer, que cenáramos juntos, habláramos sobre nuestro día, esa noche le pediría que se casara conmigo que fuera la próxima señora Cullen.

De que me sirve tu cuerpo,  
Si lo administras con saldos de los que quieres darme,  
De que me sirve tu boca,  
Si se te caen los besos y los recojo humillado...

Creí que al proponerle ser mi esposa algo cambiaria en ella, pero no, le encantaba que la llamaran la futura señora Cullen, pero no era para nada la mujer que yo creía que era, sus caprichos y excentricidades me mostraban que era frívola sus besos siempre falsos, las noches de pasión ya solo se resumían a una noche a la semana que ella tomaba como un trámite, solo sexo por compromiso así lo sentía. Me molestaba, nunca fue la mujer más cariñosa del mundo pero sus muestras de afecto solo se reducían a cuando estábamos en público, jamás un como estuvo tu día? Estas cansado? Estoy seguro que la amo a veces cuando la miro aun me cautiva su belleza, siento a mi corazón trabajando a mil por horas. Por eso me duele porque la amo pero sé que ella a mi no me ama tanto como me dice, una persona que te ama no te hace mendigar un beso, en las noches me gustaría dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, despertar cada mañana mirando su rostro. A veces la siento tan lejos que duele, me siento un juguete en sus manos. Odio cuando no tiene tiempo para mí me sale con sus amigas, cuando me dice que se va a quedar en casa porque está cansada y luego al día siguiente la veo en una revista del brazo de cualquier infeliz. Por Dios es mi prometida y hace meses que no tengo una noche de pasión como Dios manda.

Taya no es la mujer que yo creí que era, no estoy seguro de que sea la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida, yo me creía dueño del mundo me creía un Dios y ahora soy el hazme reír de todos. Me duele su indiferencia, me duele cuando le hago el amor y veo en sus ojos que o siente nada, cada día está más fría, huye de mis caricias como si le dieran asco, pero no rehúye de mis presentes las joyas las acepta con alegría, me siento como si le tuviera que pagar por sus caricias o por su afecto.

Mujer de lujo, mujer florero,  
Mujer de risas, olor y caprichos con futuros de nada...

Mujer de lujo, mujer cortina,  
Adornará tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias,  
Y te harás viejas sin sueños...

Tratare de encontrar en un vientre sencillo,  
El calor que el deshielo que me apago tantas veces,  
Y le daré de regalos,  
lo que no tiene precio ni tendrá en el mercado...

Sé que un día la ame, pero a solo una semana de nuestro matrimonio, no estoy tan seguro de mis sentimientos. Siempre soñé ser padre, hasta cuando era un maldito capullo que no le interesaban los sentimiento de los demás, mi sueño siempre fue ser padre, tener un heredero es lo que quiere cada hombre que se jacte de tal. Le propuse que lo intentáramos. Pero su respuesta fue un rotundo no, en su vida no había lugar para mocosos llorosos, que no iba a arriesgar su cuerpo perfecto para dar a luz a un engendro que la iba a atar toda la vida. Ahí me di cuenta que o podía pasar toda mi vida con una mujer tan fría. Tanya era hermosa una divinidad a los ojos de todo hombre, pero estaba vacía, solo se amaba a ella misma y al reflejo que el espejo le devolvía, pero desgraciadamente esa belleza es efímera, es verdad aun es joven pero por cuánto tiempo más, algún día el tiempo vendrá a reclamar los dones que la naturaleza de manera tan generosa le ofreció, la belleza física no le durara para siempre, ella se cree inmortal, pero hasta las más grades obras de arte han visto su decadencia, porque el tiempo es justo y es juez y verdugo de todos.

No quiero estar cuando ese día llegue, no quiero cargar con el resentimiento que se voy a cargar dirigido a ella si me quedo a su lado, ya no la amo, no sé cuando paso, pero a mí también el tiempo me paso factura, porque cuando la conocí, me enamore de su belleza, de su cuerpo de lo que ella significaba, hoy me doy cuenta que me equivoque, nunca fue el amor que se ve en los cuentos , que proclaman las canciones de amor, mi amor era tan frívolo como lo es ella, dos personas arrogantes, perfectas a los ojos de la gente, superficiales, hoy viendo nuestras fotos me doy cuenta que solo eso fuimos, una foto, una bonita postal, la escena de una telenovela donde sus protagonistas son el estereotipo perfecto de belleza y perfección, pero cuando las luces se apagaban, no éramos nada dos desconocidos con sueños diferentes, con metas diferente, en algún momento mi personaje cambio crecí, viví toda mi vida viendo a mis padres amarse, proclamado su amor, a pesar de la fama de mi padre del dinero. Empecé a querer lo mismo, quiero que una mujer me ame de la manera que mi madre ama a mi padre porque estoy seguro que ser la señora del magnate Carlisle Cullen a mi madre no le importa, ella habría sido la señora Cullen aunque mi padre solo hubiera sido un simple peón de campo, ella lo seguiría amando aunque mi padre quedara en la calle. Quiero amar a una mujer como mi padre a mí a mi madre Esme Platt fue hermosa en su juventud y es aun más hermosa a sus cincuenta y tantos años, pero no esa belleza que Tanya adora, sino que posee la belleza de una mujer que ha sido feliz, que ha cumplido todas sus metas, porque con sus arrugas Esme sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo quizás ya no para toda la gente, sí que es la mujer más hermosa para mi padre, quizás ya no tenga la cantidad de admiradores que poseía en su juventud , pero me tiene a mi yo soy su más fiel admirador, esa mujer para mi es perfecta, quizás ya las jovencitas no la tomen como referencia como lo hacían cuando se dedicaba al modelaje, porque si mi madre fue modelo y dejo las brillantes luces de las cámaras para criar a tres hijos y cuidar de un marido, ya no tiene fans, pero conozco a dos chicas que amarían ser como ella, donde ella es el modelo a seguir y son mis hermanas. Esme no tiene las cosas que tenía cuando era joven y bella pero sabe que tiene a cuatro personas que la aman de manera incondicional y que en un futuro tendrá más admiradores a los que ella pueda consentir, porque su belleza va a ir en aumento y será recordada aun después de su muerte y por muchas generaciones más.

Eso es lo que quiero para mi vida y eso es lo que voy a tener no me importa que no sea al lado de Tanya, quizás sea al lado de otra mujer, porque crecí y esa frase trillada que nos enseñan de niños "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" hoy cobra más sentido para mí.

Te deseo la suerte, la que no te mereces,  
La que no andas buscando, la que nunca precisas,  
Mientras, dure,  
Ese cuerpo perfecto que se gasta en el tiempo...

De que me sirven tus manos,  
Si están tan lejos de un roce como yo de tus sueños,  
De que me sirven tus ojos,  
Si les importa un carajo si me voy o aparezco...

Mujer de lujo, mujer florero,  
Mujer de risas, olor y caprichos con futuros de nada...

Mujer de lujo, mujer cortina,  
Adornará tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias,  
Y de las viejas sin sueños...

Sin amigos, sin mí, sin nada...

Hoy me siento en paz es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima a dos meses de la boda fallida con Tanya, me siento capaz de volver a empezar. Cuando cancele la boda a dos días de esta Tanya puso el grito en el cielo, le molesto claro, me grito e hizo el escándalo del año, pero no porque me amara sino porque perdería los beneficios que tenia al ser mi prometida y los que tendría al ser mi esposa, no parecía una mujer a la que le acaban de romper su corazón, sino mas bien alguien que pierde el negocio de su vida. A una semana y estaba a la caza de algún pobre estúpido como yo que se dejara embaucar por su belleza y se la veía del brazo de otros hombre, hombres que buscaban un trofeo y no una compañera. Espero que sea feliz, ella me enseño muchas cosas, me hizo crecer como persona, a golpes pero me enseño, hoy soy un hombre nuevo un hombre que es capaz de distinguir el amor verdadero, no sé cuanto tardare pero lo hare. Si Tanya hubiera sido diferente hubiera tenido mi amor para siempre hoy solo siento lastima por ella, porque en el fondo se que me amo y un día se va a dar cuenta de la vida que perdió de lo que le ofrecía, pero va a ser tarde hoy ya es tarde.

Cuando Salí de mis pensamientos el semáforo cambio, arranque el auto, cuando iba cruzado no me percate de la bicicleta que venía y llegue frenar a tiempo pero de igual manera la golpee. Me baje apresurado para auxiliar a la persona que acababa de golpear, era una niña a mis ojos estaba en el asfalto tomándose una pierna cuando me acerque lo primero que salió de mi fue un;

-Te encuentras bien?

Cuando levanto la mirada mi vida se detuvo y un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel.


End file.
